Three Ghosts
by Stella Marshal
Summary: My Name is Berry Allen. Years ago, My Father was murdered by something Impossible. My Mother went to prison for it's crimes. Since that Day I have searched for a way to show the world the Impossible is Possible. After a daring robbery at Queen Consolidated, I found more than the Impossible. 02 of the Earth-63 series. Genderswap/Race Lift
**Hey Guys,I just want to say thanks to all my readers who put up with my freakish update schedule and my admittedly average writing. I love you to death. XOXO.**

 **Just FYI the Cover Picture I chose was Berry Allen as created by my favorite Character Creator: R** **inmaru games** **Anime Character Creator. (Shameless Promotion).**

 **Any who enjoy.**

* * *

Oliver Queen was dying and Berry was the only one who could save him. He was so dead. She dropped her bag and rushed into the heavy haze of panic.

"What happened?"

Felicity hovered between her and Oliver, "Thief. ARGUS Bunker. Overdose."

Which did not help her in the least. Berry started the rundown of known overdoses. It wasn't a sedative or an upper. It wasn't opiates. She couldn't think of anything that could do this.

"Hold him" she ordered Mr. Diggle. The black man gripped just tight enough to keep Oliver from flying off the table. Berry ran a practiced eye over the man's body. The chemical smell was strongest around a deep puncture on the Vigilante's thigh. Black blood oozed out of the wound. Revulsion made her vision swim and hands shake; She could barely grip the penlight. Diggle saw it. His voice was gruff, matter of fact.

"He's not gonna make it."

"He will," Felicity sounded absolutely confident, her eyes locked on Berry, "We just need to find out what's in his system."

"I-I-I normally do this on dead people." she complained. Didn't Vigilante Billionaires keep private doctors or something?

"Berry." Felicity pleaded.

Berry stomped on her terror. She couldn't let Felicity down.

"Okay," She swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't know the drug. That left the symptoms: shaking, tense muscles, sweating. Berry reviewed everything she's read on the human body. "I can think of four possible diagnoses that would cause this."

His pupils were normal. Not a Sub-Dermal Hematoma.

"Make that three."

His skin was clammy not hot. It wasn't a fever.

"Two,"

The shaking was worse. He was practically seizing. Or stroking.

She backed up and looked at his skin. There were purple-black spider-webs under his skin. They felt like wires. Berry grabbed an empty syringe and jammed it into the biggest vein she could find. The little blood she had drawn slid down in thick rivulets. It was like pulling teeth. That was it.

"Intravenous Coagulation." she breathed, her voice raised to a command. "Start chest compressions."

It was a testament to his military training that Mr. Diggle started before he even knew what he was doing.

"What?!"

"His blood's clotting in his veins. It's like maple syrup."

It needed extra help to keep pumping. If she didn't get it flowing soon, his blood would curdle. She scoured the lab. There was bags of blood, saline but no medicine. Not even poison. Shouldn't these people have poison? Something bright yellow popped into the corner of her eye. She grabbed at it. A large cartoon rat stared back at her, rat poison. Relief flooded her chest as she checked the ingredients. She grabbed saline and a hopefully sterile beaker and dumped half the box in. At this point Oliver needed all the warfrin he could stand. Berry fulled the syringe and dove back into the fray.

"Are you crazy?" Diggle threw an arm across Oliver's chest, face panicked. "That'll kill him."

"He's dead anyway," Felicity argued, "Do it Berry."

She had one shot to get it right. Give him too little, he'd stroke. Too much, he'd bleed. One Shot. She pushed the poison into his veins, praying to anyone who would listen. The monitors flat lined, screaming in unison. Oliver's body arched into a taut line; his mouth open in a silent scream. For one horrible moment, she was sure he was dead.

Three frantic heartbeats later, Oliver collapsed into a boneless heap. The monitors started beeping again; this time in perfect rhythm. Berry let out the breathe she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It had been the right decision to wear her lucky reds. She was covered in blood and pretty sure that ten years of her life had been scared out of her but Oliver was alive. Berry turned to Felicity and Mr. Diggle. They were were staring at her with matched expressions of awe. She squinted at Felicity.

"What's your phone number again?"


End file.
